Finally Broken
by PrityKity003
Summary: What would have happened if Willow hadn't broken her 'Will Be Done' spell ? After casting the spell, she leaves to find Oz, not knowing the results of the spell. A year later it's finally broken and everyone has to deal with the aftermath.
1. Chapter 1

~I do not own any rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its characters. I will make no profit from the publication of this story.

What if Willow had left before breaking her 'Will Be Done' spell ? A year later she does just that. A happy Spuffy version of what happens when the spell is finally broken.

(I read a story once based on this concept. If the author of that story sees this one and is offended, I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help myself, I had to write an ending to the story that I liked better.)

So to avoid writing the exact same story again, picture this. Willow had gone to find Oz right after casting her 'Will Be Done' spell and never knew how it had come out. Giles is completely blind and has mostly adjusted although he is bitter about it. He begged Buffy and Spike to wait until they found Willow to get married, to which they agreed. Xander and Anya have been searching the world trying to find her, and yes, Xander is still a demon magnet, so they are constantly on the run, which works well since they are traveling anyways. They finally find Willow and she reverses the spell, although due to the wording of it, the part about Buffy and Spike getting married will not be undone until they actually wed …

Ok, we're picking up at the wedding; this is my version of what happens when the spell is broken …

.

.

.

A beautiful white tent had been setup in the Summer's back yard. The last true rays of sunlight, along with hundreds of white candles and tiny white fairy lights, making the created paradise glow for their evening ceremony.

The aisle was littered with red and white rose petals that matched the arrangements at the ends of the benches. Sheer strips were hanging bowed down from the ceiling giving the appearance of clouds and softening the room further. The scent of sandalwood and lavender incense filled the air. A protection spell keeping any demon would-be-wedding crashers at bay.

Spike stood at the front of the room next Xander, whom he had asked to stand with him. He in a black tux, blood red tie and vest. Xander also in a black tux and red tie, but with a black vest.

Willow and Anya stood waiting on the other side of the platform in blood red dresses with small bouquets of white roses. Giles, wearing the same ensemble as Xander, finally stepped inside and signaled that the bride-to-be was ready to walk down the isle.

The hired string quartet began playing the wedding march. Spike's eyes glued to the entrance and suddenly, she was there, taking Giles's offered arm.

Buffy was walking down the aisle. She wore a strapless white silk gown that reached mid calf, simple and elegant. On her feet were white goddess sandals. Her beautiful golden locks hung in loose curls around her shoulders. Diamonds, a wedding gift from her fiancé, adorned her ears and neck. In her hands was a bouquet of blood red roses that matched the rest.

Her eyes locked on Spike's. She could see his love and devotion shining through as he watched her walking towards him. Her heart fluttered when the realization hit her. This was it, they were finally here. After living as husband and wife, but not truly being, for so long.

So much waiting and this was finally the end of it. In a few minutes, she would no longer be Buffy Summers, Vampire Slayer. She would be Buffy James, William James's wife. That thought alone, brightened her smile further and just a little more giddiness crept into her step.

They finally reached the group waiting for them and the Wiccan priestess performing the ceremony asked "Who is giving this woman away?" Giles spent a moment wondering if going through with this whole charade was honestly the best idea.

He and Joyce had discussed it beforehand, would it be better to indulge the blond pair in their dream of a fairy tale ceremony, one Buffy might never be able to experience otherwise, or pressure them to elope, get it done and over with?

The thought that as a Slayer, the possibility was very real that she may never be able to marry was what had spurred them on. Hoping that after the spell was undone, Buffy may still be able to enjoy having had the experience and the memories of the perfect Eden that had been created for her.

With that in mind he answered "I do." He squeezed her hand and kissed her on the cheek "I love you Buffy, I hope all the best for you." He whispered, placed her hand in Spike's and moved to stand next to Xander.

The duo gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, the love and joy radiating off of them was almost a physical feeling to those in the room. They spoke the vows that they had written themselves. Exchanged rings, hers had been his mother's. A flawless 4 carat diamond, flanked by small emeralds on a silver band and his had been his father's a more masculine version with alternating diamonds and emeralds sunk into the silver.

Lastly, they preformed an altered claim. Knowing that after the spell was broken, they would be eternally bound by it, Giles had adamantly refused to allow a real claim to take place. He had consulted with Angel, unknown to the bride and groom and was at ease that the claim would not actually take place being done this way. He used the excuse to them that it would also have been a little hard to explain to the guests who didn't know of Spike's undead status, so the pair had come up with this as an alternative and decided to save the real claiming for the privacy of their wedding night.

They each used a silver dagger to cut the palms of their left hands. Then placing their hands together they took turns speaking as their blood mixed. "Forever mine." Spike said to which Buffy responded "Forever yours" then she said the same to him, and him to her. "You may kiss the bride."

They barely heard it in the back ground. Focused completely on each other. Their hands still clasped, fingers entwined Spike put his other arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him, hers sliding behind his neck and pulling his lips to hers, they met in a searing kiss that made a few of the guests blush.

Pulling back smiling and looking into each other's eyes, they both felt an odd sensation. Their smiles faltered, matching looks of confusion on their faces. Giles, Xander, Anya, Willow and Joyce all held their breath, waiting to see how the newlyweds would react to this. The spell had finally been broken.


	2. Chapter 2

They both felt as if a physical weight had been lifted from their shoulders. Spike was the first to speak "Did you feel that pet, are you alright?" She nodded, a slight frown still in place and her cute little nose wrinkled. "Yeah, that was wiggy." Then she looked up and saw the concern in his eyes. It melted her heart.

"Yes, I'm fine. Nothing could ruin how I feel right now. I love you so much baby and this is the start of our new life together." The rest of the Scoobies were now the ones looking shocked and confused. "What did you just say Buff?" Xander asked, clearly not understanding what had just happened.

"Yeah, I know that we've already been living the life," she said, oblivious to what he had really meant "But it feels more final now, it almost is. One more step and the claim and it will be." She said, looking at her new husband from beneath her eyelashes, he curled his tongue behind his teeth, leering at her, knowing how it drove her wild.

Giggling they moved to walk down the isle, heading to the house to bandage their hands while tables were brought in for dinner to be served. Giles stared after the pair in shock. Several theories already forming in his mind.

"Why didn't it work? That should have fixed it. What did I do wrong this time?" Willow was whining, almost in tears at the though of having done more permanent damage to her friend. "Rupert, what just happened? I though that by them getting married the spell would be broken." Joyce asked him.

"Giles ?" Angel growled at him. Having to sit through the wedding had almost killed him, even knowing it was just the result of the spell, but now knowing that the spell had not been broken for whatever reason and that Buffy and Spike planned on claiming each other that night had him seething.

Buffy was his. She always would be, and regardless of weather or not it was just a spell, he would dust his childe to keep him from claiming her. "Um, I don't … I don't know. Oh dear, I need a drink. Let's sit down." Giles said, already cleaning his glasses as he gestured the group towards a table that the catering service had just finished setting up and flagging down a waitress.

After everyone had a drink in hand, half of his Scotch downed in one gulp he finally felt composed enough to tell them what he though. "I'm not sure what happened." He started "But. What are we going to do now?" Xander sputtered. Giles once again took his glasses off and was now rubbing his eyes.

"You saw their faces. Something defiantly happened up there." He gulped down the rest of his Scotch and signaled for another. "So what happened Rupert?" Angel gritted between clenched teeth.

"I have several ideas. It didn't work; they were just shocked at the completion of the ceremony, for example. Maybe it won't be broken till they consummate their marriage. Or maybe something was said wrong and it did work, just not how it was supposed to. Maybe the blood being involved corrupted the intention of the reversal spell. However, I'd think the truth was painfully obvious." Giles replied taking the new drink and gulping it down.

"You're not saying …" Angel said, disbelief mixing with his anger, he also quickly gulped down his whiskey. "What? What is it?" Joyce suddenly blurted out. Giles looked up at the woman, preparing to tell her, when Buffy and Spike reentering the tent caught his attention.

His expression softened as the couple walked towards them. Buffy seemed to be floating. Her fingers firmly laced through his, leading him with her. Despite being slightly in front of him, their attention was still focused on each other.

He looked on at the young woman she had become. He was filled with pride as he though about how much she had grown up since they first met. She was smart, strong, brave, and selfless. She never thought of herself first and was always keeping the people she loved safe.

He tilted his head as he took in Spike. Thinking back to his first appearance in Sunnydale till now, how much he had also changed, he truly was a strange vampire. He had never been one to conform to the vampire image. Yes, he had murdered thousands all in the name of food and fun. But his rebellion ran deep. It wasn't just the clothes or the attitude, Spike was just never meant to be a common vampire.

A tiny voice in the back of his head spoke up "Would it really be so bad?" it asked him and as he watched Buffy laughing at something he had just whispered in her ear, then swoop her into his arms, holding her close and moving to the dance area, their bodies in perfect harmony, swaying with the soft music

No. It wouldn't be so bad. Rather it would be … perfect. Looking at all the faces around him, he smiled. "They are truly in love." He sighed.

All the Scoobies whipped around to look at them. Their arms wrapped around each other, both smiling contently, his mouth at the perfect height to kiss her on the temple every few moments. She was glowing. In that moment they realized Giles was right. It was clear.

Spike had only proposed to her because he was under a spell. The same reason for why she accepted. But somewhere in the course of the last year, they really had truly fallen in love.

They were entwined with each other, dancing as husband and wife because that was what the really wanted. The spell was no longer dictating what was happening between the pair, they were. Their hearts were.

As the song ended, they once again headed back to the table. "Hey guys. Have you met my husband?" she giggled hugging him from his side as he was her. "Hello, my name is Buffy James. God I love the sound of that." She smiled wistfully at the vampire at her side as they took their seats.

"I'll never get tired of hearing it luv." He smiled back, taking her hand and pressing a soft kiss to her wedding ring. Giles felt a tear falling down his cheek as he watched his 'daughter' and 'son-in-law'.

He looked to Joyce who was sitting with her hand over her mouth, also in tears. He could plainly read her thoughts as they mirrored his own. Her little girl was now a woman. She had found a man who was her equal in everyway and although in the beginning it hadn't been her choice, it was now, she chose him.

He could see Angel out of the corner of his eye. A look of painful acceptance crept across his face. Looking back to the pair who were still engrossed in each other, he marveled at how fate had worked in the favor of the young woman he loved so much.

Maybe the Powers That Be had taken this little mishap as an opportunity to finally reward her for all her years of service to them. Maybe it was just dumb luck. Whatever the case, this was meant to be the result.

"Mine." He heard Spike growl softly to her, the look of peace that that one word had brought to her face, made him want to weep. "I love you." She whispered back now rubbing her nose against his.

She pulled away, smiling slyly at him, her face just screaming that she had a secret. "What?" He asked his grin still in place. She stood and tapped her fork against her glass.

"I have an announcement to make. But first, I want to thank everyone for being here." Looking at her mother, her Watcher and her friends she added "I couldn't have gotten here today without all of you." She turned to Spike, her hand on his cheek, she kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear, wanting to share the news with only him first.

His face became an immediate mask of happy shock. "What?" he asked, needing to hear the words again. She whispered to him again. His sudden whoop of joy, coupled with him leaping out of his chair, grabbing her and spinning her around surprised the guest who were still straining to hear the news.

Spike's next shout was all they needed. "I'm gunna' be a father!" Apparently the Powers had an interesting sense of humor.

The End


End file.
